


Kid Trap

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: The team set us a little trap to try and lure their killer to give them proof. But no one seems to believe any of Lisbon's theories on who it could be...
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Kudos: 22





	Kid Trap

“So…” Grace gives out an excited smile as she looks at her colleagues around the hotel room, Wayne and Cho observing a screen with intensity. “This trap is going to prove that her husband’s the killer, right?”

Jane gives her back a bright smile from the bed is laying on. “That’s the plan.”

“It’s not the husband.” Theresa Lisbon annoyingly crosses her arms over her chest, her head slightly turned away from everyone. “It’s the kid.”

Patrick’s smile stretches as he raises his finger in the air. “But there’s no proof that it’s the kid.”

“ _ **I know.**_ ”

“Everything indicates that it’s the husband.” Wayne takes a bite out of his burger, his shiny eyes turning towards his boss. “Even Jane’s powers as a mentalist says so.”

“I know…!” Theresa gives out a long sigh, trying to control her frustration. “I just… _don’t_ think it’s the husband. I can feel it in my gut.”

“Well, your gut is probably wrong this time.” Cho looks away from the screen to give his boss a blank look. “Jane already implemented in the husband’s head that there’s proof of the murder here. So if we see him arrive, we’ll know he’s guilty.”

“I know that-” She stops herself by biting down her bottom lip, her eyes looking away from all of them. “Forget it. I didn’t say anything.”

Jane gives out a light chuckle. “Oh, I _love_ this.”

She squints her eyes at him. “Shut up.”

“Wait-” Wayne hits Cho’s on the arm before pointing at the screen. “Is that the kid?”

“It could be.” Cho squints his eyes at the screen, trying to recognize the person in the hoodie. “That person is too short to be the husband.”

Everyone’s head turns towards them except for Jane, whose smile just seems to widen.

“So, does that mean…” Grace frowns in confusion. “… that Lisbon might be right?”

“Now?” Theresa’s expression turns to an exasperated one just as Jane stands up to take a look at the screen. “ _Now_ you listen to me?”

“Oh yeah, that’s the kid.” Jane lazily points at the hoodie figure just when the face gets shown on the camera. “That should be enough proof to get a search warrant for his room, right- Ow!” He yelps when he feels the back of his shoulder getting hit, the blond man giving Theresa a painful smile. “What is it?”

“You _knew_ it was the kid, didn’t you?”

“Oh. Oh yeah, I did.”

“Then _why_ didn’t you say anything?”

“To make him believe we weren’t on his tail.” He shrugs before he gives out the proudest grin he’s ever worn. “And also to see you get frustrated. Your reactions are really funny when you are, but… Shouldn’t you call for a warrant?”

She glares at him and mumbles under her breath before she walks away with her phone in her hands, her fingers fastly pressing a phone number while her colleagues try their best to not laugh at the situation.

She’ll get him back for this.


End file.
